


This Is Our Reality (Everything Is Our Reality)

by iamalekza



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically prompt stories, F/F, One Shot Collections, One-Shots, also bullet-proof vests, and fluff, but HAPPY ENDINGS FOR EVERYONE, i am just trying to make happy endings, no angst either (okay maybe a little), no stray bullets here, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalekza/pseuds/iamalekza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are multiple versions of our lives, and each reality is just as true and legitimate as the next. Prompt-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa is the daughter of Athena and Clarke is the daughter of Zeus.
> 
> or
> 
> "Clarke, please pick up your jaw from the ground before anyone trips on it."

Clarke doesn't know how long it's been since she last had any decent rest. Between finding out that she's supposedly a "demigod" and being chased by feline hybrids down every block until the urban jungle has given way to a _real_ , honest-to-gods jungle, she simply doesn't have the time to close her eyes. Whenever she does, she sees sharp teeth ready to tear into her flesh, and then she's awake again. Really, she's getting tired of it, but Jasper insists that they are close to sanctuary, and Clarke can't say no.

So they find themselves stumbling through the woods, trying to pick up their pace as the deafening screech of wings grow closer and closer from somewhere behind them. Clarke's eyes are wide and her cheeks are flushed from the physical exertion and her limbs are screaming for her to stop, but she doesn't want to risk it. Not that she's even given the chance to think it over, because Jasper is always one step ahead despite his ever-present limp, urging her on and screaming at the top of his lungs whenever he sees even the most subtle flash of gold.

"Clarke, we have to keep running," he yells when Clarke stops for the shortest of seconds, bracing her hands against bent knees as she struggles to catch her breath. Her entire body is throbbing with exhaustion, and she contemplates removing her too-tight sneakers before deciding that running barefoot along the forest floor isn't the smartest of ideas. She doesn't even have time to exhale before Jasper's hands are tugging on her arm, nearly pulling her off of her feet. "I'm sorry, but we really need to go before we— oh, no."

Clarke freezes, because she knows what it means. Out of everything, she knows that when Jasper cuts himself off so abruptly, shit's about to get real.

It does.

She turns around and sees them, lion-like figures with serpentine tails, eyeing her with such a ferocity that Clarke's entire body refuses to cooperate when she wills herself to run. Instead, she watches as they stalk forward, making such an ungodly noise with each movement that she can't help but wince. The back of her neck grows cold. A stone settles in her gut. She's waiting for her life to flash before her eyes, but it never comes.

"Jasper!" A voice calls out from the foliage behind them, followed by several figures shimmering into existence, seemingly out of nowhere. From where Clarke stands, she can see that the group is led by a tan-skinned woman with wild hair woven into intricate braids and fierce eyes accentuated by charcoal warpaint, armed with two swords and a domineering curl of her lips, almost like a snarl. Teeth bared, she howls out a battle cry before charging towards the nearest bird, slashing and hacking at whatever appendage she could, and Clarke watches with her lips parted in surprise because these people are around her age and they're brandishing _swords_ and fighting monsters and _what world have I stepped into?_

"Clarke, please pick up your jaw from the ground before anyone trips on it."

Another voice calls her attention, and Clarke turns around to face a second girl with a proud grin on her warpaint-clad face, dark hair tucked into thick braids on either side of her face. Clarke fails to recognize her, and voices out her apprehension.

"This is probably the worst time to ask this, but do I know you?"

"Nope, but I know you, newbie." The girl winks, brandishes a sword, before diving off to fight with her companions, leaving a very worried, very confused Clarke, who wonders whether she's still dreaming, and considers pinching her arm just to make sure she's actually awake. How can she be? Teenagers are fighting metal birds around her and they're wielding _deadly_ weapons in the middle of a forest and Jasper is tugging on his jeans to reveal fur and hooves instead of flesh and feet and golden blood is spilling everywhere.

Clarke goes for it and pinches her skin between her nails.

She winces.

 _Shit, I'm not dreaming_.

**;**

It's been a week since Clarke was first inducted into Camp Half-Blood, but she still feels dizzy from the information overload. She can still remember the hush that fell over the dining pavilion when a lightning bolt appeared above her head when her father claimed her as his (her father was Zeus, go figure), and how a couple of the Ares kids wanted to test her "mad lightning skills" by having her zap them-- which she couldn't do, at the time.

Correction, which she _still_ couldn't do.

"Aw, you'll get the hang of it soon, Griffin. Especially since big daddy claimed you," came Raven Reyes' reassuring statement. A Hephaestus kid and the best at what she does, she's notorious for her sharp tongue and ready scorn, but everyone knows that she does it just for kicks. She settles down on their shared dining table after having scraped off some of her carrots to the pavilion fire. Clarke beams up at her gratefully, before taking in the sight of her rag-tag collection of friends.

There's Octavia Blake, a daughter of Ares, known best for her unwavering determination and her battle-ready instincts. Sitting beside her is her half-brother, Bellamy Blake, a son of Aphrodite and popular for his ability to lead and make people follow, a true figure of authority. On his other side is Jasper Jordan, the boy who led Clarke into a world of absolute insanity, and a Satyr. Across from him sits Monty Green, another Hephaestus child and refreshingly kind. She's known them for only a week, but already feels herself beginning to trust them.

It probably has something to do with them saving her from a bunch of Chimeras.

"Don't look now, princess, but the Commander's coming over for you."

Clarke feels her entire body stiffen at Bellamy's words, her train of thought screeching into a full stop as she placed her fork back onto the table. Lexa Woods. Daughter of Athena. The Commander of Half-Blood Hill. Her heart pounds in her chest, cheeks turning pink as she remembers the first time she saw Lexa, spinning her Stygian Iron swords with expertise against a Chimera more than twice her size.

"Clarke."

Her breath hitches at how her name spills out of Lexa's mouth, how her tongue molds so easily around the letters. Like her name was made to be spoken by her alone.

"Lexa." She turns in her seat to face the girl and she blushes harder. Clarke studies her face, free of warpaint, tracing the soft slope of her cheekbones and the gentle arch of her forehead with her eyes. Her lips tug into an unconscious smile. "Hi. Can I help you with anything?"

"Marcus has sent for us." Her words are short, almost unfamiliar and unsure, a great contrast to her no-nonsense personality. Clarke watches on in fascination, almost completely oblivious to her friends sniggering behind her back. "Our weapons have arrived, among other things. If you are finished with your dinner, approach me and we will head over."

"Oh, no, I'm totally done." Clarke swiftly turns around to shovel the last of her food into her mouth, taking a moment to chew thoughtfully before washing everything down with her drink of choice— a milkshake. Her eyes switch over to her friends, all sharing the same amused look, and she mouths a very convincing "don't you dare" before pushing herself onto her feet, and nearly toppling over in the process. She feels Lexa's hand curling around her waist to steady her, only for it to be retracted when Clarke notices the demigod's cheeks turning red.

Lexa coughs unconvincingly to hide her smile. "Very well. We should go." Green eyes wander to the table, saying an unspoken farewell to Clarke's group of friends, and then Lexa's walking away with a confident stride, leaving Clarke to admire her from a distance before following quickly. She pretends not to hear her friends cheering her on and making bets. She pretends not to see Lexa glancing over her shoulder to see if she's still following. She pretends not to feel the pounding in her chest.

She follows Lexa to the Big House, straight into Marcus' office where he distributes their shared weapons. He offers the Stygian Iron sword to Lexa, to replace the old one she broke only four days prior, and handed the charcoal pencil to Clarke, explaining that if she gripped it like she would a gear shift and pressed down on the eraser with her thumb, it would extend into a bow. She does just that, and marvels as a piece of artistic equipment transforms into a weapon. "Of course, you'll need a quiver of arrows. Your dad wanted me to give you this."

At first, Clarke is confused, wondering how her father could even rise up from the grave to offer her a gift in the future, but then she realizes that he's not talking about Jake. He's talking about Zeus, and the black backpack that he gives her buzzes with energy. "A welcoming gift, he said. Load some arrows into it and it will keep on recycling them. Just give it a minute to retrieve them from the battlefield." He offers her a smile, and it tells Clarke that he is expecting her to do her best. She nods, not trusting her words, before following Lexa out of the establishment.

"You still need to learn how to hold a sword, you know," Lexa points out quietly as they trek back towards the pavilion, and Clarke's footsteps stutter at the memory of her training. She tucks the pencil into the pocket of her pants before facing the daughter of Athena with an embarrassed smile, trying her best not to trip over any roots or undergrowth.

"I just don't get it. I mean, I can _hold_ it, but when it's time to swing it..." Her voice trails off into sheepish silence. She allows it to swell between them, unsure what to say. Her lips part when she begins to formulate a sentence, but purses when she realizes that she doesn't know exactly what to say.

"I can teach you."

Lexa's voice is almost drowned out by the sound of the wind whistling past the trees, but Clarke hears it.

"You don't have to," she begins, nervousness humming in every fiber of her being. "I mean, you probably have a lot to do, and from what Octavia told me, you can be called on for a quest anytime soon, and you don't really need me to add to your workload. I'm sure Octavia's still willing to train me, so long as I don't accidentally try to chop off her fingers again, and I wouldn't really want you to be at risk of losing any appendages, too, so it's fine if I—"

Her rambling is cut off by Lexa's fingers wrapping softly around her wrist, and the callouses on her palm are almost reassuring against the softness of Clarke’s flesh. Her breath is stuck in her throat, heat rising to color her cheeks, and she’s thankful that it’s unnoticeable under the shadows of the forest canopy.

“I can do it.” The words are uttered with such confidence and determination that Clarke doesn’t find the will to refuse. Not that she wants to refuse.

“I think you’re just doing it to impress everyone, show them that the big bad Commander can turn a newbie like me into a pro,” Clarke jokes lamely, cringing at her words and hoping that it doesn’t sway the demigod. Lexa’s still holding her after a full two minutes of silence, and she takes it as a good sign.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.”

“Whatever you say, Commander.”

They share a look. Lexa’s smile is soft, and Clarke’s grin if victorious.

**;**

“Can we take a break?”

Clarke collapses onto the ground of the training hollow, arms spread around her as she leaves her sword impaled onto the earth. Her eyes squint against the glaring sun, burning almost as painfully as the tiredness in her bones, and she lets out a soft, relieved sigh when a shadow is cast over her.

“We have only been training for an hour, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice is tinged with mirth as she sits down on the space by Clarke’s head, legs folded in front of her with the training sword balanced across her lap.

“Really? It feels like we’ve been training more than that.” Clarke raises her head slightly, and Lexa arcs an eyebrow in response. A smile is on her face. She recalls Raven telling her that Lexa doesn’t smile a lot, but since they’ve begun training with each other, Clarke is confident that Raven must have been lying through her teeth.

“An hour and two minutes, if you want to be specific,” Lexa teases gently before getting to her feet. She doesn’t miss the confused (and somewhat disappointed) look on Clarke’s face and grins reassuringly. “Relax, Sky Girl. I will fetch us some food and drinks. Stay here?”

Clarke hums in agreement, and watches as Lexa jogs off into the distance in search of refreshments. As soon as her retreating figure disappears entirely, another demigod makes its presence known by all but landing on top of Clarke, who lets out a soft _oof_ from the impact.

“You look like a train wreck,” Octavia sing-songs as she lifts herself onto her haunches, leaning down on a sprawled-out Clarke with her lips twisted into a smirk. “Looks like you and the Commander are getting along just fine, huh?”

Clarke sits up at that. “Can we not talk about this right now? She might be back in a second.”

“Geeze, I just don’t get why you haven’t asked her out yet.” Octavia purses her lips, feigning thoughtfulness. “I mean, I know that you have, like, zero game whatsoever, but you have to try.”

“O, please tone it down a notch,” Clarke hisses, before groaning once she sees a certain Raven Reyes walking towards them with a mocking smile on her face. “Not you too, Raven.”

“Seriously, Clarke, you two have been at it for days. I swear, whenever I’m watching you guys train, I have to keep a blanket with me at all times because it could turn R-Rated at any given second.” Raven covers up her eyes jokingly before easing herself down to the floor.

“You guys are ridiculous.”

“Seriously, though! It’s been a month since you started training with her, Griffin,” Raven points out with a snap of her fingers. “You aren’t getting any better, and it leads me with two explanations: one, Lexa is a really bad teacher, or two, you’re just pretending to be bad at it so that you can still hang out with Lexa.”

“Fuck, Raven, you have a point there,” Octavia chimes in, causing Clarke to clutch her head with her palms.

“Or three, I just really suck at sword fighting, but thanks for the support,” Clarke drawls out sarcastically before peering at her friends through the gap between her fingers. “Besides, how am I supposed to ask her out? Tell her that I’m sorry for nearly chopping her head off on a daily basis before asking if she’d like to get some coffee?”

“Exactly!” The volume of Octavia’s voice causes both girls to jump. “Use some of your Goofy-Griffin charm to woo the stuck-up Commander! I swear, it’s like a match made in heaven.”

“Goofy-Griffin charm? Really?” Clarke rolls her eyes. “Look, it’s not like I don’t want to, because I really like her, but I’m not exactly in the best position to try courting her. I’m serious. I don’t know where she gets her courage from because I’ve nearly decapitated her more times than I can count.”

“But that’s exactly the point, Griffin,” Raven butts in. “You’ve nearly cost her a limb or two and she’s _still_ training you. Now, that’s some mad determination right there. She knows she’s running the risk of losing a couple of fingers but here she is, still training you.”

“Raven, we all know that the Commander has the hots for Clarke,” Octavia states with a certain determination in her voice. “But since neither of you are making any move to progress the sexual tension between you two, maybe I should just jump in and steal her all to myself.”

“I don’t think Lincoln will appreciate that,” Clarke teases, thinking back to the Apollo demigod that Octavia has been with since they joined the Camp. “I mean, dumping him for his best friend? That’s kinda low.”

“Don’t turn this on me, Clarke. You need to girl the hell up,” Octavia demands before looking up, eyes drawn to a figure in the distance. “Looks like Commander Heart-eyes is on her way back. See ya later, Griff!”

And with that, Octavia drags Raven away from the training hollow (after a short string of complaints), leaving Clarke on the ground, pretending that she doesn’t know that Lexa’s right behind her. Instead, she watches as the two girls continue to bicker in the distance, probably arguing about something or another, until they’re stopped by Anya Washington, who shushes them (and, simultaneously, causes Raven to fangirl all the way back to the cabins).

“Was that Raven and Octavia?” Clarke looks over her shoulder to smile at Lexa, who proceeds to sit down next to her before offering a bottle of water and a sandwich. She takes it gratefully.

“Yep, that’s them. They think it’s a good idea to tease me of my ineptitude in combat,” Clarke explains, withholding the other part of their conversation that mainly revolved around her love life and how the hell she was supposed to ask the Commander out. “Hey, I’m sorry for nearly chopping your arm off… again.”

“No harm, no foul,” Lexa responds before taking her own food out of the small bag slung across her shoulders. “So… is the camp life still as insane as you initially thought?”

“If anything, it’s _more_ insane,” Clarke answers with a short laugh. The sound seems to bring out a smile from Lexa. “But it’s growing on me. My mom’s finally supportive of it, but I know she’s still hoping that I’ll go back to her and study medicine.”

“Do you want to?” The sheer vulnerability in the question catches Clarke by surprise, and she turns her gaze back to Lexa, seeing that the demigod can’t quite meet her gaze. Her movements have grown minimal, her sandwich dangling lightly from her grasp, and Clarke realizes that she’s instinctively trying to make herself smaller. “Go back, I mean?”

“I’ve thought about it, but no.” Clarke takes a deep breath, watches as Lexa seems to relax with her answer. “I mean, I know that I’m supposed to go back to her at the end of summer, and I don’t even want to think about it, but I like it here. There are no impossible expectations that I need to exceed, and no one’s breathing down my neck to tell me what I should and shouldn’t do.” A soft scoff spills past her lips. “I feel bad, thinking like this, and I know I should be grateful for my mom, but what happens when I go back there? From what I’ve been told, if you’re aware of who you are, monsters are automatically drawn to you. I can’t put her through that, either.”

“Have you told her?” Lexa still isn’t meeting her eyes.

“No. I should tell her soon, though. Make her see reason.” Clarke can’t stop looking at Lexa. “I want to stay here. She’ll be safe and we wouldn’t have to worry about monsters picking up my scent and I’ll be in an environment that’s actually healthy for me. I just hope she understands. My mom can be pretty stubborn.”

“They are always stubborn. You would not believe the lengths that I had to go through just to get my mother to agree to me living her full-time.”

“Try me.”

“It had to take a particularly terrifying incident with a Minotaur while she was in the shower.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly.” Lexa’s lips pull up into a smirk, but then it falters. “Clarke, I—“ She stops, eyes furrowing again as she mulls over her words, and Clarke watches her intently. “Are you doing anything tonight? I was wondering if we could go to town and get some dinner. It will be a good break from having these conversations in a training pit.”

Lexa looks at her then, and her green eyes say go.

“I’d like that very much.”

They share a look. Clarke’s smile is soft, Lexa’s smile is victorious.

**;**

Dinner is served between the two demigods, who have spent the rest of the time talking and conversing about anything and everything. Clarke finds the scene oddly comforting, almost forgetting that they are offspring of not-so-mythological gods and goddesses. For the first time, she feels like a normal girl.

“Pizza for dinner? You sure know the best way to a girl’s heart,” Clarke teases as the platter is placed before her, all melted cheese and bits of bell pepper and a hefty serving of beef. She takes a slice for herself and takes a bite.

The conversation flows easily between them, discussing their lives before they found out about their demigod roots, how they used to live, who they were with. Clarke tells Lexa about Finn, a childhood friend turned lover turned sworn enemy after he slept around while she was on a trip to the Carribean. Lexa tells Clarke about Costia, her first love, who moved to a different country after a mutually-decided breakup. Clarke confesses about her love for art, and Lexa expresses her passion for music.

They talk until there’s only one slice of pizza left, and they’re both chiding the other to take it. Two empty mason jars sit between them, the contents consumed halfway through the conversation. Their hands are intertwined, having drifted together after a particularly humorous discussion about the schools they used to go to, and their cheeks are beginning to hurt from smiling and laughing too much— but they’re not complaining. The ache is a welcome relief.

Clarke is about to call for the bill when she sees Lexa stiffen, her fingers gripping her hand tightly as she lowers her head and glances off to the side. The chimes above the door rings as a large man walks into the cosy diner, eyeing the people present before landing on Clarke.

“Don’t meet his gaze,” Lexa commands softly, withdrawing her hand from Clarke’s grasp and hiding it underneath the table. “Keep your head down, don’t make any sudden movements. We’ll sneak past when he walks by.”

“How do you know he’ll walk by?”

“The only empty seat is at the far corner of the diner,” she explains, voice turning hushed as the man walks past their booth. Clarke struggles not to stare, especially after noticing that he has only one eye underneath the Mist.

“Let’s go,” Lexa murmurs before leaving their payment on the desk, not bothering with the change. They gather their belongings and head out of the structure, trying their best to look normal despite the risky situation. Not long after they made their exit, they begin to hear footsteps behind them.

Clarke goes for the pencil in her pocket, and Lexa grabs the sword from where it was strapped to her belt loop. They turn around, only to collectively sigh in relief at the sight of a waitress flashing them a nervous smile.

“I’m sorry for startling you both, but you left this in your booth.” She raises her hand and offers Clarke her backpack, and the Zeus demigod has to stop herself from slapping her face.

“Thanks,” she mutters, grabbing the bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She nods at the waitress and begins to leave, only to feel cold fingers wrapping against her wrist. “What—“

She doesn’t finish her exclamation, because when she turns back around, the doe-eyed waitress is gone, replaced by the hulking man with one eye. Cyclops. They should’ve run while they had the chance.

“Demigods.” His voice is deep and booming, resounding against the empty parking lot as Clarke struggles to wrench her hand away. A flash of silver, and the Cyclops cries out in pain, taking a step backward as he stares at the stump where his hand used to be. Clarke realizes what has happened, and wrenches the decapitated hand away from her, right as it crumbles into dust.

Lexa runs to pick up her sword before pointing it towards the man’s chest, tip pressing lightly against the material of his trench coat, her upper lip is curled into a feral snarl. He faces her, and recognition blooms on his face. “You were the one who killed my brother.”

“As I recall, you were the one who left him to die,” Lexa sneers, eyes turning dark with anger. “Attack her and you attack me.”

Their stare-off is interrupted by an ungodly growl in the distance, all three faces whipping towards the sound. Clarke recognizes it from the day Jasper brought her to Camp Half-Blood, and Lexa immediately swings her sword, wounding the Cyclops’ leg before he can react. “Run,” hisses the Athenian demigod before making a beeline for the woods with Clarke in tow. Behind them, Clarke can hear the Cyclops cursing to the high heavens, until his sharp words gave way to gurgles and screams.

“They smelled us! Gods, why did I forget that _that_ was a thing?” Lexa looks frustrated, angry at herself, and Clarke places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I apologize, Clarke. I did not plan for this evening to end like this.”

“The night isn’t over yet, Commander,” Clarke offers lightly, trying to take the blame away from Lexa. “How about we kick some Chimera butt?”

Lexa simply nods, before spouting battle plans. Clarke nods with each one, allowing her pencil to transform into a bow in her grasp. She unzips her backpack and takes an arrow. She loads her weapon and eyes her companion with determination.

With a synchronized dip of their heads, both demigods turn around to face their enemies. Flipping her hands, air explodes from Clarke’s exposed palms, stopping the Chimeras in their tracks and propelling them further away. Distracted, they do not see Lexa running straight towards them, and the demigod successfully impales her sword into the base of one monster’s tail, causing it to explode into ashes.

Through a curtain of the substance, however, another Chimera makes a daring leap, landing on top of Lexa, claws braced against the flat of her sword. Clarke takes this opportunity to fire an arrow towards it, and it howls in pain when it sinks into its flank. Lexa takes the opportunity to heave her sword upwards, straight through its chest, before slicing it clean in half.

The battle goes on in a similar fashion, with Clarke firing arrows and Lexa swinging her blade, up until Clarke runs out of arrows, and Lexa has a large gash on her arm. There are still several Chimeras prowling around them, and though Lexa is an impressive warrior, she knows that the odds are hardly in their favour.

Clarke brings out the only defensive move she knows, manipulating the air around them into a dome-shaped wall of fierce winds. Cocooned in the makeshift hurricane, Lexa allows herself to hiss at the pain, knuckles turning white as she grips the handle of her sword tightly.

“Lexa, I just want you to know that I planned on asking you out before you stole my thunder,” Clarke offers lamely, her breathing short and shallow from the effort of keeping their defences up. “And if we survive this, there better be more dates to come, regardless of what happened tonight.”

“Of course,” Lexa concludes with a flash of a smirk. “I am quite used to nearly dying, Clarke. I get enough of that when I am training you.”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Lexa,” Clarke responds in turn, before sinking her teeth into her lower lip as she concentrates. With great effort, she allows the dome to expand out of control, knocking several Chimeras off of their feet before crashing back down onto the undergrowth.

“You two make me sick!”

Both heads turn to the voice from the canopy, eyes wide as they see Octavia and Raven on the trees. They smell awful, but Lexa immediately recognizes that it is meant to mask their scent. Clarke, however, has other things in mind. “Have you guys been spying on us this whole time?”

“Yes and no,” Raven answers with a wink. “We lost sight of you when Octavia had to go get some food, but found you just as you two were being sickly sweet in there. Which reminds me, Octavia, pay up.”

“Can we _please_ deal with the Chimeras first?” Lexa looks up at both girls with cold eyes, mask rising over her face as she tightens her grip on the weapon and starts running towards the nearest Chimera she can find.

“Whatever you say, Commander Stick-Up-Your-Ass,” Raven hollers out before jumping down from the branches and wrapping her legs around a Chimera’s body and straddling it backwards, wrestling its serpentine tail between her grasp before cutting it off with an Imperial Gold sword.

Octavia follows with a loud battle cry, and Clarke is thankful that her backpack has finally restocked its arrows.

**;**

“That has to be the most eventful first date I’ve ever had.”

Standing in front of the Zeus cabin, Clarke watches amusedly as Lexa dips her head to hide her blush. Several locks have fallen away from their braids, and she can’t help but think that the Commander is pretty, even with dishevelled hair and splatters of blood against her cheeks.

“I apologize for not thinking it through. I should have thought to mask our scent, but I did not want us to smell weird when we went out,” whispers Lexa, who refuses to meet Clarke’s gaze, fearing that she might see disappointment. “You should go, before Raven and Octavia make more bets between them.”

“Oh, it’s not just Raven and Octavia. I’m pretty sure the entire gang is in on it,” Clarke teases lightly before making a bold move to reach out and grasp Lexa’s chin between her fingertips, tipping her head up until blue eyes meet green. “Thank you for taking me out.”

“Only you will thank someone for taking you out on a date, Griffin!” They roll their eyes at the sound of Raven’s voice from somewhere in the forest, followed by Octavia’s harsh words telling her to shut up.

“We’re never gonna hear the end of this, are we?” Clarke’s eyes wander to Lexa’s lips.

“Nope.” Those lips ease into a smile. “Training tomorrow, Clarke?”

“Of course.” Clarke reaches one hand up, brushing the back of her neck nervously. “I should go inside and wash up before bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You will.”

Clarke begins to walk up to her cabin. Lexa begins to put her mask back on.

They stop, turn to each other one last time, and they start walking towards each other. Lips meet softly, with Lexa’s hand cupping the back of Clarke’s neck, and Clarke’s arms wrapping around Lexa’s waist. They take their time, deaf to Raven’s hollers in the background and Octavia’s not-so-subtle demands of payment, and simply kiss each other as softly and as tenderly as they could.

Clarke’s heart doesn’t stop, it picks up and thunders intensely in her chest, and the sound of lips meeting lips fills the air with a soft crescendo. Lexa’s kisses are soft, and Clarke commits them to memory, only pulling away when her breathing is short and bated and desperate. Lexa’s body is fitted gently against hers, and their foreheads are pressed together as they bask in the delirious happiness, in the relief, in the moment.

They share a look. Both smiles are victorious.


	2. Girlfriend Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is on her period and Lexa is literally A+, 10/10 girlfriend material.
> 
> or
> 
> "I'm sorry, I didn't know that me being on my period was an invitation for the two of you to interrupt my Lexa time."

"Griffin!"

Octavia crashes through the doorway with Raven in tow, looking wide-eyed and ready to fight, but she instantly flinches back when Lexa shushes both girls from her spot on the couch. Curled into her side is a sleepy Clarke, looking very much like E.T. with the way all of the blankets are wrapped around her form. They can tell she's wearing Lexa's shirt underneath, but highly doubt that she has anything else on apart from it. Lexa, on the other hand, is wearing a plain white tee and-- were those black boxers? No doubt she skipped her classes. For a second, both girls stop to admire the highly-domestic scene in front of them, until they see a tub of ice cream on Clarke's lap.

"Oh no," Raven says, immediately recognizing the flavor, and all of the information associated with it.

"Is she--"

"How--"

"Why isn't she--"

"Are you guys--"

"Hush," Lexa repeats snappily before wrapping an arm around Clarke and pulling her closer. Tan fingers run through blonde tresses carefully, massaging Clarke's scalp and causing her to bury herself deeper into the blankets with a satisfied grumble. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Clarke, here, was supposed to meet us two hours ago for a study group but she never showed," Raven explains, depositing herself onto the couch opposite while Octavia perches on the arm, legs crossed as she watches the interaction between the two. "Judging by the big _vat_ of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, I'm guessing we got our answers."

"I'm just surprised that she hasn't killed you yet," Octavia pipes in, dropping her bag on the floor and leaning back casually. "I mean, when Clarke's on her period, she's practically a monster."

"Clarke's right here," murmurs a throaty voice from Lexa's side. She places the empty tub on the coffee table before leaning back and props her head against Lexa's thigh, who continues to massage her scalp like it's the best thing to do in the world. "And Clarke doesn't appreciate it when people refer to her like she isn't in the room."

"And she also does _that_ ," Raven snorts with a flick of her wrist, discarding her red jacket and hanging it at the back of the couch. "Anyway, now that our plans for the day are completely ruined-- thanks a lot, Griffin-- we're gonna crash here. What should we watch?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that me being on my period was an invitation for the two of you to interrupt my Lexa time," Clarke bristles, shooting up into a seated position, only to groan and fall back down onto Lexa's lap.

"That's what you get for being cranky on your period," Octavia points out as she sashays into the kitchen, presumably to gather some nourishment, obviously without Lexa or Clarke's permission, not that it hasn't happened before. When she returns, she's carrying a couple cans of soda and two bags of chips, both of which Clarke reaches for. Lexa holds her back with a soft _tut_.

"You know drinking soda on your period will only make it worse," Lexa chides softly. "Besides, you _just_ had ice cream. You'll hurt your stomach."

"I'm not a kid, Lexa, I can decide for myself," Clarke _harrumphs_ , crossing her arms and pulling away from her girlfriend. The only response she gets is an understanding chuckle from her girlfriend, who knows all too well just how cranky she can get. When Lexa urges her to fall back into her arms, Clarke complies, although her lips are still set into a pout. "Like right now, I'm deciding to cuddle with you. I'm doing this because _I_ want to, not because you're telling me to."

"Of course, Clarke," Lexa murmurs sincerely, only to be interrupted by their two friends pretending to gag.

"You two are so disgusting," Raven huffs before making a making a move towards the remote, only to be stopped by an over-eager Octavia. A small bicker ensues, with Raven proclaiming that they need to watch Shadowhunters, and Octavia declaring that The Walking Dead is the best show to binge-watch after a particularly long morning. Clarke makes an effort to cover her ears with a soft whine, burying herself deeper into Lexa's side and pooling the blankets around herself until she's practically covered from head to toe. "Octavia, stop elbowing me!"

"Raven, stop watching lame shows, everybody knows the actors can't do shit!"

"And The Walking Dead is any better?"

"At least the actors can actually, oh I don't know, _act_!"

"Emeraude Toubia can act!"

"You only watch it because you _think_ she's hot!"

"She _is_ hot, so sue me!"

"Reyes, I am _definitely_ suing you if you don't stop forcing me to watch that stupid--"

"Shut up!" Both girls extract their limbs from each other, whipping their heads to turn at a frazzled Clarke Griffin, who looks like she's just about ready to murder someone with a throw pillow. She's brandishing it in the air like a weapon, aiming it towards their head, and when it bounces harmlessly off of their chest it snaps them out of their startled stupor.

"The period monster is out," Octavia whispers, gathering her stuff without taking wide eyes away from the blonde.

"Run for it," Raven continues, shoving her feet back into her sneakers.

Both girls make a beeline for the door, knowing that, if they stay even a second longer, they'll have gravestones come morning.

**;**

It's 10:30 PM when Raven returns to her and Clarke's shared dorm room, after the blonde had so kindly scared her out of her own flat. When she nudges the door open after retrieving her key from the lock, she pokes her head inside to make sure that the period monster isn't still awake and roaming the living room. A small sigh of relief escapes her when she sees Clarke dozing off on the couch, Lexa by her side (who seems to be reading). "Lexa."

"Raven." Their voices are soft and minimal, barely heard through the soft whirring of the ceiling fan overhead. Raven motions to Clarke with her jaw.

"How'd you get her to sleep?" As far as she can remember, Clarke doesn't sleep often when she's on her period. Something about the cramps keeping her awake. "Please don't tell me you tired her out."

"Mentally, yes," Lexa responds before deciding that her butt is numb from being seated the entire afternoon. Carefully, she gets to her feet, adjusting Clarke until she's reclined comfortably on her back. Lips split into a soft yawn as the brunette stretches her arms over her head, before padding into the kitchen with Raven. "We played Scrabble until she was too tired to continue. We tried Monopoly first, but--" A hand comes up to rub the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Turns out, she turns very bitter when I managed to buy Boardwalk."

"Lexa, _everyone_ turns bitter when somebody else buys Boardwalk. It's the best lot in the game." As Raven speaks, she opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of sweet red wine, pouring herself a glass before offering the second to Lexa, who takes it gratefully. "So, you've been dating her through five menstrual cycles now. Still think you can keep up?"

Lexa tries not to snort at Raven's period comment, and instead taps the rim of her glass against her bottom lip. "Yeah. She's adorable, actually. Have you ever noticed the way her nose scrunches up whenever she's confused?"

"I do, but not because I _choose_ to stare at her with heart-eyes the way you do," Raven murmurs after taking a sip of her beverage. "I swear, Lexa. Whenever you're around her, you act like it's the first time you're on a date with her. There's always something new you notice, and that smitten look in your eyes never goes away. I've never really seen you this way before, and I've known you since the time you still had a stick up your ass."

"What can I say? Your friend really got to me." A sigh. "I guess I never really properly thanked you for introducing us to each other, Raven. So thank you."

"See what I mean? Five months ago, you wouldn't even be caught dead thanking me," Raven jokes casually, earning herself a playful jab to the shoulder. "See? There's the Lexa we all know and love. Speaking of which, have you told her yet?"

Lexa arcs an impeccably groomed eyebrow at her friend, hiding a small smile behind a sip of her wine. "Told her what?"

"Seriously, Lexa? You're acting like you don't know? What is this, some stupid rom-com? That you love her, idiot." Raven pauses and narrows her eyes. "Just the mere fact that you acted like you didn't know tells me that you haven't."

"We're not there yet, Raven. As much as I would like to tell her that every day for the rest of my life, I don't want to rush things with her." When Raven doesn't look convinced, she elaborates. "You know that this is my first serious relationship after Costia. I don't want to mess this up."

"That has to be the most cliché thing I've ever heard, Woods. What are you, reading off of a B-Movie script? Clarke is obviously very much in love with you, and _please_ don't tell me that 'we can't be sure' crap because I am. I live with her and I know." Raven sets her glass down to cross her arms over her chest. She knows Clarke, and hasn't even heard the girl say anything past Lexa's name, it's all she ever talks about. "Tell her soon. She deserves to know, and you deserve to know that she loves you back."

"I will," Lexa promises with a firm nod of her head.

"I will what?"

Both brunettes turn to watch a sleepy Clarke padding into the kitchen, eyes still hooded from her drowsy state. She murmurs a greeting towards her roommate before wrapping tired arms around her girlfriend's midsection from behind, mumbling something more (and only to be muffled by her lips pressing against Lexa's shirt).

"She wants hot cocoa," Lexa translates easily, tapping Clarke's hand, asking to be released from the Griffin Death Grip so that she can proceed to make Clarke's go-to beverage. But Clarke only holds on tighter with a small whine, earning an amused chuckle from the two other women standing in the kitchen. "Okay, fine, hold on," Lexa chides before hitching Clarke higher onto her back, until she's carrying their combined weight. Clarke latches onto her tightly, refusing to let go, and Raven decides that this is the best way to leave them for the night, before she mistakenly says anything that might cause Clarke to kill her.

"Feel free to stay over, Lexa," Raven pipes up as she hangs her jacket on the coatrack before retreating to her room. "Not that I needed to tell you that, you practically live here anyway. Oh, and Octavia wanted me to tell you that you should not return to your dorm room at all costs. Something about her needing her Lincoln time."

As soon as Raven's gone, she feels Clarke's lips on the back of her neck, brushing past her curls and searing marks onto her skin. "The worst part about having my period is that I can't have you." Lexa can hear the pout in Clarke's voice and laughs amusedly.

"Judging by your cycle, you just need two more days before you're good to go." With a steaming mug in hand (and her own glass of wine forgotten on the sink), she leads them back onto the couch and allows Clarke to deposit herself safely beneath the sheets. Pale fingers quickly wrap around the warm ceramic, lips wrapping around the rim to take a sip of the chocolate-y goodness. Lexa smiles warmly at the sight before leaning over to press her lips against Clarke's forehead, who hums gratefully at the gesture. "Besides, I know you like sleeping out here when you're on your period. We can even build ourselves a pillow fort right here on the couch. What do you say, hmm?"

"Lexa, have I ever told you that you're the perfect girlfriend?"

**;**

Friday afternoons are usually spent together in the little café just three blocks down from campus. It's usually a very light-hearted occasion, filled with joyous laughter and flowing conversation spent between friends, but when the overhead bell chimes to signal Clarke and Lexa's arrival, all conversations screech to a deafening halt.

Lexa plops herself into the booth with Clarke by her side, wearing oversized glasses over baggy eyes and a leather jacket over a baggy University shirt. She orders her lunch with rapid-fire words, effectively scaring off the waitress, and cluing their friends in on what's going on. "Before any of you say something, please make sure to keep your voices down before I shove my bagel into your mouth."

Clarke shushes her softly, wrapping an arm around the slender girl's shoulders before turning her attention to their friends and shrugging. "That time of the month."

"I don't get it," Raven says. "Lexa isn't usually this grumpy when she's on her period." She thinks she hears a couple of customers whispering about her blatant usage of the 'P' word over lunch, but quickly shuts them up with a flip of her middle finger.

"Well, I _might've_ promised her something after I finished with my period, and that _something_ might have been delayed because her period came after mine," Clarke explains, trying her very best to sound vague and subtle about their plans, but she should've known better. Raven and Octavia and comments about potential sex? Never a good combination.

"Have you two never heard of period sex?" Raven thinks she's being helpful with her "sage" advice.

"It shouldn't be that hard, should it?" Octavia's confident that she won't get in trouble, she's Lexa's roommate, after all.

There's a small period of silence in the table, followed by Lexa's seething voice. "I will end the both of you."

"The period monster," Raven gasps in disbelief, only to find Octavia's palm plastered against her lips, effectively cutting off her next round of playful insults.

"I do not want to be kicked out of this booth, Raven," Octavia shushes pointedly before placing her palms back onto the table. "We won't be any trouble."

Lexa grumbles something underneath her breath, probably a very colorful curse word directed towards the two, and Clarke just smiles and peppers Lexa's face with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, chapter two of this prompt-series! I know that this is short and I'm actually not 100% satisfied with it, but I just needed to have a Clexa pick-me-up and I liked the idea of Lexa giving Clarke piggyback rides. That, and some Rexa bromance.
> 
> And yes, Lexa's last name is Woods. How original of me, right? I'm sorry, but it just suits her, and it's a popular last name choice for Lexa. Also, in this series, Lexa, Lincoln, and Anya are siblings. The Woods. I'm not sure if I want Indra to be their mother, or their aunt. Thoughts? Also, I would like to hear your suggestions on something: Octaven as a secondary ship, or Linctavia and Ranya as secondary ships? (Personally, I'm a big sucker for Ranya.)
> 
> Any comments are appreciated!
> 
> If you want to see what happens next, I accept prompts here and on gigil-l.tumblr.com! Please note that I will not write anything with an angsty ending because we don't need that shit after what happened with S03E07. All happy endings and cute moments and fluffy scenes worthy of a fake-gag from Octaven.


End file.
